lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Hiro
Surprisingly, there are some things that Ren seems to actually enjoy for someone who’s so moody and irritable all the time. Peace and quiet being one thing he likes because he doesn’t like noise. He feels that he cannot concentrate on anything if it is not quiet around him. While he is not a big eater, he does enjoy food but more specifically soba noodles and tempura along with other healthier meal choices over fattening junk food. Though Ren is not someone who would make friends, he tolerates the ones that does socialize with him but won’t hesitate to yell at them if they start annoying him. He was never interested in the idea of having friends but that was until his grandmother encouraged him to start making them … against his will as he states. He’s a strong willed young man that’s been able to take care of himself when there has been times his grandmother could not. He could take on almost anyone by himself in less than a minute if they were bothering him. Ren is confident in his swordsmanship skills and won’t allow anyone to say otherwise about it. Ren takes his responsibilities as a young temple priest seriously, making it a point to keep the place clean as he possibly can. He is, in his own strange way, devoted to his friends but it’s not as if he’ll ever hesitate in telling them when they need to grow the hell up and stop acting like childish idiots. He’s incredibly intelligent academically, always keeping up with his studies, never lazing about. Ren is not the most sociable person in the world due as he comes across as a cold, arrogant and stoic person who shows little regards for the lives of those around him, his friends included. He’s more often than not, willing to leave anyone behind whom he feels slows him down. He harbors a great dislike towards people who never shuts up and are lazy. It annoys him to no end and feels as if they're bringing him down with their stupidity. He finds it difficult to deal with immature people as well, especially when he's trying to tell them something that's for their own good. Ren dislikes anyone who’s weak, believing they’re not worth his time in talking to. People who do not keep their promises also annoy him along with being called informally by his given name. Ren was trained in being able to wield a sword (a wooden and real one) and while his skills using it are exceptional, he has a tendency to act overconfident in his abilities and will not hesitate to turn his weapon on others whenever should they get on his nerves. He is someone who’s easily annoyed and always moody and doesn’t like it when people try to ‘cheer him up’. He also tolerates his family just about the same he does with other people but often has to scold his grandmother for hitting on the young boys who visit the Hikawa Shrine temple. Ren is distant with his mother because of the simple fact that she’d dumped him with his grandmother just to focus on her work rather than bother to take care of her son. Appearance Ren is considered the tallest boy in his class at the height of 5’11”, being a tall young man with long, black hair and gray eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He’s a handsome young Japanese boy that is usually targeted by girls from adjacent schools because of his appearance. He is testy about others touching his hair; an example of this is him getting mad at someone when they attempted to braid it. He has a muscular build that is usually covered with clothing such as his temple priest attire or wearing casual clothes with a sophisticated approach to it. He wears the Ashford Boys Academy uniform for his grade level that consists of a white oxford shirt, dark turquoise long sleeved jacket with a sea-green necktie and light gray pants. The school's letter 'A' is present on the front of the breast pocket of the uniform jacket and he also wears black suede shoes. Outside of school he is normally seen wearing a long black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, Ren wears black pants and white shoes. He carries his wooden sword beside his waist. History Ren Hiro is a headstrong, strong-willed along with bossy and overconfident young man who wants nothing more than to be a skilled swordsman and future temple priest and has no interest … in quite a lot of things that do not involve his training and school. He steers clear of women because of his estranged relationship with his mother, Takeda Hiro. His father, Rai Hiro had died from an illness when Ren was of a young age and ever since then, he's only known his mother and his paternal grandmother on his father's side, Reika Hiro. While Ren's always respected his grandmother, there are times when he has to scold her when she tends to get out of hand and that's only when she starts trying to hit on the young boys from his school, which annoys him greatly. Takeda had dropped her son off at the Hikawa Shrine to live with Reika when he was only just three years old to focus on her career as a lawyer and felt that she would have no time to take care of her child with her always having to work and study different cases everyday, sometimes having to leave the country with her fellow lawyers to work on overseas cases. Ren was not happy about this and therefore does not make it a point to keep in contact with his mother. However, she does seem to still think about him, remembering that she has a son and therefore sends him cards and gifts around his birthday and holidays. Other than that, he doesn't physically ever see the woman. Ren isn't the most sociable person in the world, therefore preferring to keep to himself to focus on his temple duties, training to perfect his swordsmanship and keep up with his grades in school. He is quite an intelligent young man, not someone that slacks off in doing anything and finds people that do annoying. Hell, he doesn't even like it when someone other than his grandmother addresses him informally by his given name, accepting being called Hiro-san or Ren-san but not just simply 'Ren'. He's very ambitious and strives to be strong to a point he comes across as arrogant and vain. He takes great pride in his appearance and does not take well to any insults regarding it but that doesn't mean he doesn't mind dishing some insults towards others that comes into contact with him. He despises any disrespect towards him and won't hesitate to turn his sword (the wooden one) on anyone. His Reika is the one that has trained him how to use a sword but only to use it to protect others and not to kill. Ren finds such drivel to be stupid as a sword has always been made to kill, which is why she has not officially decided to pass down her family's most powerful weapon, that being a supernatural sword named 'Kotowari'. Those with a strong mentality are able to not only wield it but have access to all of its numerous abilities. Reika has allowed Ren to train using Kotowari but has only been able to access two of the sword's powers, proving that he isn't quite ready to wield it so it is kept safe in private and sacred room inside the shrine. His grandmother felt that he was spending too much time focusing on training and school that he was growing into a cold boy with no friends and thus encouraged him to try and make some, much to his dismay. It was because of this that she felt that his training would excel should they move into the Hikawa Shrine as she is friends with the grandfather of the shrine maiden that lives there. He found it to be such a pain but reluctantly accepted it so long as he could still continue his daily training. As for school, he engages in frequent arguments with a lot of his classmates that he finds annoying, immature and stupid because their many habits just frustrate him to no end. No matter how much he tries to tell any of them something that's for their own good, they never listen, therefore, causing Ren to become more irritated and he turns his wooden sword on them. There are a few people he does tolerate, in a sense he puts up with the random moments of being dragged around by a couple of his male classmates to do what they all consider 'fun' whereas Ren sits through all of it merely watching. The school he attends is the recently opened Ashford Private Boys Academy, an all boys Christian based institution that molds young boys into intelligent young men. He's considered to be the most handsome young boy as well as the tallest in his class but the other guys do not dare mock his looks out of fear that he would beat the crap out of them. Though he is often approached by girls from other schools who find him to be attractive and ask him to go out with them but Ren doesn't think about such things, finding dating to be nothing more than a distraction and always turns down any offers thrown at him. This is because of the lack of his mother being around and his father dying while he was young, he is considered emotionally weak, untrustworthy and genuinely uninterested in romance of any kind. Reika wants nothing more than the best for her grandson but sometimes finds him to be a stick in the mud and says that he's too serious. She'd like to be alive when he has kids someday so she could be a great grandmother to them but given how Ren is, that probably won't happen. For the time being, he keeps his mind focused on his training to become stronger so that someday he would be a true swordsman to where he'd be able to use all of the powers that come with the Kotowari sword along with his training to be a young priest under the teachings of his grandmother and Rei Hino's grandfather. There are two other residents there that are a little older than Ren who are also in training themselves. For the most part he tolerates them but occasionally being scolded sometimes by Rei or Kagome for his attitude, for it is not the proper way for a priest to act. As annoying as it is, he brushes it off but sometimes does get into arguments with the two women that he finds to be just as nagging as his grandmother. As such, majority of his time when at the temple is spent hanging around Kenji, Kagome's fiancee or Rei's grandfather, as he finds learning things from them to be much easier than learning from the others and it's less of a headache for him. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Kotowari A sword that has been in his family for generations, Ren wields this supernatural weapon. It is a katana with black tsuka ito weave with a ornate silver same under the cord, and a bronze kashira. It has a black tsuba with a normal steel blade; the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. This sword gives the wielder access to numerous of abilities that it has but it all depends on the user’s mentality to be able to use the Kotowari sword. If the sword does not deem them considerably strong enough to handle all of its powers, then the user is limited to only so many of its attacks. Normally the weaker ones but in Ren’s case he’s able to use at least two of the sword’s powers. It is only in times of crisis that he is allowed to use the Kotowari sword. *Draining Insect Fire Swarm – Ren swings the Kotowari sword down and releases a swarm of red-orange fire at his enemies that swarm around them in like a pack of angry swarming insects, that start attaching themselves to the body and draining that person of their energy. This is done to weaken them in order to deliver a final blow in knocking them down for good. *Eight Fire Flower Mantis – Ren quickly slashes the Kotowari sword eight times that form into fire blasts that are sent at his enemy, completely covering their body in brns and cuts. The slash itself collectively resembles that of a flower. Whether this is intentional or not because of the sword's own power, remains unknown at htis point. Wooden Sword Ren uses a wooden sword when training and is often seen carrying around with him wherever he goes since he is not allowed to carry the Kotowari sword with him on campus so he settles with this. He performs incredibly strong slashing moves that allow him to cut through such things like rocks and put dents in metal material. He does not hesitate to turn this on his peers and his friends when he is annoyed. The sword itself is polished for a smooth feel, weighed and balanced for lightning fast maneuvering. Using this sword gives Ren the ability to train without the hazards that usually come with a real sword. This is used by beginners though Ren doesn’t consider himself a beginner swordsman. Ofuda Ofuda are considered charms, wards or scriptures that are used to bring a bearer good luck or protection as well as other things depending on what is written upon them and they’re usually sold at Shinto Shrines. Ren uses them to bind things or people with them to keep them from moving and is able to create barriers that require simple and specific hand movements. Usually what is written on the ofuda can be translated as ‘Spirits of Evil, Begone!’. Clairvoyance Ren has the unique ability of clairvoyance where he is able to read flames (fire reading), which has led him to have premonitions about upcoming events. It is because of this ability that he was to come to the Hikawa Shrine and train as the priestess Rei Hino who lives there also shares the same ability as himself. When holding the Kotowari sword in his hand, the sword itself also enhances this ability of his by allowing him to view distant events or people from a third person perspective to where he's able to see himself actually present in the middle of said event, however, he cannot actually be physically harmed if in the event there is some sort of destruction caused within the promotion itself. However, there is the chance that if someone else was present in his promotion that they can actually do harm to him. This would mean this person would have to possess the same ability as he does. Ren Hiro Gallery renhiro.jpg renhiro001.jpg Trivia *Ren Hiro is the male character version based off of Rei Hino from Sailor Moon. *Ren shares similarity traits between Rei Hino from Sailor Moon and Kanda Yuu from D. Gray Man. Also See *Rei Hino *Priests *Kagome Higurashi *List of Ashford Academy Students